Pelandrexia
The Pelandrexia mod is based in the book "Crónicas Pelandesas", written by myself (From Spanish: "Pelande's Chronicles"), and include some razes, minerals and other things that appear in it. I doesn't matter if you have read it or not, because the mod is self-explanatory and it is not necessary to know the history. New minerals This mod adds the Pelandrexia gem, a violet mineral whose ores spwan between layers 0 and 60. It must be mined with an iron pickaxe and smelt before obtaining the gem. It is not a rare mineral, but do not expect to see it as much as the coal or iron ores. This gem can be used in order to craft swords, shives, blocks and armor. There is also ways to obtain Penlandrexia gems without go mining. You can craft a bunch of gems with iron, gold, redstone and lapislazuli, and a emerald block can be smelted into a Pelandrexia block. New mobs You can find by this moment (2.4) two new mobs into the game: the Pelandes and the Military Pelandes. Both are now pacific creatures whose only propuse is to walk arround. They have a low spawn chance (the soldiers are a little rarer) during the night and do not burn during the day. When killed, the Pelandes drop Pelandrexia gems, and the Military Pelandes left a Pelandrexia sword upon death. The main differece between them is that the standar Pelandeses flee if attacked, while the Military Pelandeses stand still in the same situation. Crafting recipes 2013-09-14_17.09.42.png|Pelandrexia sword 2013-09-14_17.09.54.png|Pelandrexia shive 2013-09-14_17.11.06.png|Another way to obtain Pelandrexia 2013-09-14_17.12.14.png|Smelt Pelandrexia ores to obtain gems 2013-09-14_17.13.40.png|9 Pelandrexia gems turn into a block 2013-09-14_17.13.49.png|A Pelandrexia block turn into 9 gems 2013-09-14_17.12.52.png|Another way to obtain Pelandrexia blocks 2013-09-14_17.14.11.png|Pelandrexia helmet 2013-09-14_17.14.17.png|Pelandrexia chestplate 2013-09-14_17.14.23.png|Pelandrexia leggings 2013-09-14_17.14.30.png|Pelandrexia boots Known bugs *2.0 The Pelandes bugged and its movement was extremetly fast. That caused lag and it was impossible to even seen them when moving. Fixed in 2.1. *2.1 The Pelandes movement speed was reduced but his flee velocity is still bugged. Even it is not as far as the last version, their speed when escaping is still too fast. *2.4 The Military Pelandes was supposed to be neutral, but is passive. Trivia *The Military Pelandes drop a Pelandrexia sword upon death even though they are not holding it. *The Pelandes was supposed to be a neutral mob until the addition of the Military Pelandes, who is neutral, and the Pelandes behavour will have been changed to passive, but it bugged and they are both passive. *The Military Pelandes was supposed to knock down doors if angry in order to catch you, but this is untested since this mob is passive. *The Pelandes, until 2.3, was able to follow you if holding an apple. This was because its first drop was an actual apple, but this was changed into a gem and the apple-track was removed. *The Pelandrexia block can shine in the dark like a redstone torch. Updates timeline *1.0 Added Pelandrexia ore and Pelandrexia gem. *1.1 Added Pelandrexia sword. *1.2 Added the posibility of craft the Pelandrexia gems with other materials. *1.3 Added Pelandrexia block. *1.3.1 Crafting bug fixes. *2.0 Added Pelandes. *2.1 Pelandes movement speed bug partially fixed. *2.2 Military Pelandes added. *2.3 Added Pelandrexia shive. Pelandres drop changed into gems. PLEASE NOTE: all of this mods have been done during the 1.5.2 version due the problems with my Minecraft update. They may not work in further versions. Download links Coming soon. Category:Mods Category:Pelandrexia